


I’m in love with my best friend.

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: Although I base this mostly around real times this is very much an AU and not all facts may be spot on:-)





	I’m in love with my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil one shot to get myself through a boring night at work

“I’m so fucking proud of you Chris.” Tobin mumbled into her best friend’s neck after Christen had just buried her first of three goals on the night of her one hundredth cap. Tobin didn’t let the hug last long, not wanting to get too much heat on the internet tonight from the fans who believed they were a couple. Christen winked at Tobin as she pulled away and then found her family in the crowd, waving to them and blowing a kiss in their direction. 

The rest of the night passed in a hurry, the game ended 5-0 in favour of the US and Christen quickly changed after the game to head out with her family to celebrate. Everyone who mattered was there. Her grandma, her mom and dad, both of her sisters, and Tobin. Everyone cheers’d to Christen multiple times that night, each member of the family, Tobin included, gave a speech. 

“I remember Christen’s first cap,” Tobin started, winking in the direction of her best friend who was sat at the head of the table the group had reserved. “She was so nervous she was practically shaking before the game.” Tobin teased and Christen was shaking her head at the other end of the table. “I was really glad to be starting with her that day, and not just because I knew how talented she was, but I could already sense how important she was going to be to this team and I knew in my heart it was the start of something special. I wanted her to be confident before the game so I took her by the hand and pulled her away from the team so we could be alone. I told her “Christen, you are going to have a hundred more caps just like this one, this is just one. So you are going to go out there with me, kick some ass and make the other team wish you weren’t playing.” She didn’t believe me of course, stubborn as we all know her.” Tobin winked and the whole table laughed, knowing exactly how stubborn a Press woman could be. “She told me I was crazy to think she’d make it to a hundred caps before she had even played her first but I knew, I knew the first time she came into camp that she wasn’t going anywhere. The world wasn’t quite ready for her when she got her first look but I knew she’d be back and I knew that one day I’d get to see her hit one hundred, and I only hoped back then that I’d be around to witness it.” Tobin smiled sweetly and she could see tears welling up in Christen’s eyes. “I never thought I’d be lucky enough to get to experience Chris’s growth and development as a player and a person from so close but I feel lucky everyday for that opportunity… Christen I am so proud of you… I’ve never stopped believing in you, here’s to the next hundred.” Tobin raised her glass towards the table of Christen’s teary eyed family members. Christen rose from her seat and walked over to give Tobin a long hug. “I love you Tobin Heath.” She whispered into the shorter girls neck. “I love you more Christen Press.”

It wasn’t the first time they said those words, in fact they said them almost every day, they had for the past 2 years. 

It was after the 2015 World Cup that Tobin and Christen really started getting close, they were roommates during the victory tour and it didn’t take long for them to become attached at the hip. By 2016 they spent any and all free time together, in the off-season they would go on trips, they shared clothes, and they attending family events together. It wasn’t surprising when their fans started to speculate that they were a couple, mostly it was just amusing. It also wasn’t surprising when their teammates and family members started questioning their relationship as well, both girls always laughed it off, assuring everyone they were just best friends. Every time they said it though, it felt less true. 

Things began to change in 2017, they were no longer best friends because that’s what they wanted to be, they were best friends because that’s what was easy, it’s what made sense and it’s what felt like the only thing that would assure they wouldn’t lose one another. 

Neither woman had dated anyone since they had become so close, nothing ever felt right, and although both of them knew why, they never discussed it. 

There had been more than one time over the past few years that they came close to crossing the fine line they had drawn. The first was after their exit from the Olympics in 2016, Tobin was comforting Christen, and as they laid together in bed Christen looked up at the other woman and both leaned in, their lips had just about touched when a teammate began pounding on the door, asking the two of them to come out with team. 

They never talked about that night. 

The second time was in 2017 after Tobin had just won the NWSL championship with Portland. Christen had flown in as soon as Chicago had lost their semi-final. She stayed in while Tobin went out and celebrated with her team, but when Tobin got back and was a little more than tipsy, Christen couldn’t help but stare as Tobin casually stripped out of her clothes as she stumbled into her bathroom to shower. Right before she closed the bathroom door Tobin stuck her head out, “Chris will you shower with me? I don’t trust myself not to slip and fall right now.”

Christen knew she should say no, she knew that Tobin was drunk and that sharing an intimate moment like that in her state was taking advantage of her. But Christen said yes. She said yes because she wanted- she needed to feel close to Tobin. 

Christen striped out of her clothes and Tobin’s breath caught in her throat. They had seen each other half naked in dressing rooms for years, but this was different, and as Christen stood naked in front of Tobin under the strong gaze of her honey brown eyes, she had never felt so beautiful. No one had ever looked at her the way Tobin was right now. 

They got into the shower together silently and Christen didn’t think Tobin’s abs could possibly be any hotter until the water began cascading down then. 

“Get a good look while you can, it’s offseason now so these bad boys are about to go into hibernation.” Tobin winked and Christen struggled to stay on her feet. 

“Shut up, I’ve seen your “offseason abs” and you know damn well they look even better then if that’s even possible.” 

“That’s because someone dragged me to workout every single day last off-season.” Tobin winked again and Christen didn’t think she’d be able to last much longer in the shower if a naked Tobin kept winking at her. 

“Turn around,” Christen quickly changed the subject. “Let me wash your hair, it smells like tequila.” 

Tobin listened and turned around, letting Christen shampoo and condition her hair. When she was finished with that she took Tobin’s body wash and began washing her body without thinking about it. She started at her shoulder, massaging lightly as she spread the peach smelling body wash over her back. 

“Mm, that feels so good Chris.” Tobin moaned and Christen choked on her breath again at how sexual the words sounded. 

After massaging down the rest of Tobin’s back, Christen handed her the bottle of body wash. Think you can handle washing the rest of yourself?” 

“I guess if I have to.” Tobin fake pouted and finished what Christen started. 

“Your turn, Tobin smiled sweetly, spinning Christen around and grabbing her shampoo before Christen could protest.

Christen held her breath as Tobin took her time massaging her scalp, and Christen is sure that if she held it much longer she’d pass out. When Tobin finished rinsing our the conditioner Christen was thankful she was done until Tobin grabbed her body wash and began massaging Christen’s back in the same way she had done for her. 

And fuck it felt so good. Tobin’s strong hands worked their way down Christen’s toned back and Christen tried, she really tried not to say anything but eventually it slipped out. “Tobs you feel so good.” She practically moaned and she could feel Tobin’s muscle tense when the words hit her. 

Tobin stopped after Christen’s back as well and the two of them got out of the shower together a few minutes later, going through their respective post shower routines in front of the double sinks of Tobin’s master bathroom. 

“Wanna watch a movie Pressi?” Tobin yawned as she climbed into bed. Christen knew that Tobin would be our like a light within 10 minutes but she could never say no to the other woman. 

“Sure, but I’m picking it because you’ll be asleep before it’s halfway over, and that’s generous.” 

“Will not!! And we’re watching Harry Potter.”

Christen rolled her eyes as Tobin selected the first Harry Potter movie, mumbling about how she wouldn’t fall asleep. 

She was out like a light before Harry got his first letter from Hogwarts.   
Christen watch Tobin as she snores lightly as she always did after she had been drinking. She always looked so small when she was asleep, Christen could watch her forever. 

That was the second time. 

The third time was like the others, but it was likely the most important. The third time, it was nearing the end of 2018 and Christen’s mom wasn’t doing well, Christen called Jill and asked to be left off the roster for the upcoming games. The next day, after the roster was already released, Tobin made the same phone call, citing family reasons just as Christen had said. She didn’t tell Christen about the call she made to Jill. She didn’t tell her until she showed up in California. 

Christen would never forget the moment she opened the door to see Tobin standing on the either side with flowers (for her mom) in one hand, and her suitcase being pulled with the other. 

“You’re supposed to be in England.” Christen had said.

“I had a family emergency.” Tobin had responded. 

Those were the big moments that changed things. At least in their minds, but they stayed best friends.” 

Then 2019 happened, the new year had just gotten started when she got the call. They had just played a match with the National team and Christen and Tobin were about to get on their flight back to LA, to spend some time at Christen’s family home. But now her mom was back in the hospital, and she wasn’t going to get out. 

They didn’t speak of it when Tobin stepped into the cab Christen had called as soon as they landed. She didn’t question the fact that Tobin was on her way to the hospital next to her. No one questioned it when Tobin showed up in the hospital room with Christen’s hand in her own. And no one said a word when Tobin came home with Christen that night and held her while she cried until morning. 

“How long can you stay?”

“As long as you need me here.”

“Christen we need to talk.” 

“What’s up Ty?” 

“When are you and Tobin finally going to admit your feelings?”

“What? What the hell are you talking about, Tobin is my best friend.”

“Christen… seriously, I’m your sister, and even if I wasn’t everybody knows. Everybody including the two of you. And I just don’t understand why you aren’t together officially.” 

“Because it’s not like that Ty-“

“Bullshit. Christen look me in the eyes and tell me you aren’t in love with Tobin.”

Shit.

“Ty- I…” tears cane to Christen’s eyes and she wiped at them frantically. “I can’t…” the tears some faster and Christen’s sister pulled her into a hug.

“Chris… why don’t you want to tell her that? You know that she feels it too, I know that you can see the way she looks at you.”

“I’m so fucking scared of losing her. Ty she’s my best friend, and yes she’s a lot more than that in reality, but that’s what she is first and foremost and if I ever lost her I don’t know what I would do, she means so much to me.” 

“Christen… look I love you, and I care about your happiness so I’m going to keep being honest with you because you deserve that… you’re not going to find anybody else… and I say that because I know you don’t give anybody the time of day. SheNs the only person you look at, you’re thirty years old Chris, and I’m not saying this to be rude but you need to bite the bullet and tell her how you feel and believe me I have one hundred percent confidence that she will tell you the same. You two were meant for each other, I can feel it every time I’m with you guys.” 

“I’m so scared Ty…” 

“I know… I know hun, I’ve got you though. And so does Tobin, I know you know how she feels even if she’s be too stubborn to admit it too.” 

It was February and Tobin and Christen were spending a few days in LA before they left for the She Believes Cup. 

“Come out and watch the sunset with me Tobs.” Christen pilled at Tobin’s hand before the other woman could even answer. 

The two women curled up on the back porch of the Air BnB they had rented on the beach for the week.   
Tobin sat on the outdoor loveseat and pulled Christen between her legs so she was leaning against her chest.  
Tobin wrapped her arms securely around Christen’s front and her fingers were motionlessly grazing the bare skin available under the crop top she had on. 

Christen closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of being in Tobin’s strong arms. 

“Tobs…” she whispered out.

This was it. 

“Hm?” 

“I need to tell you something.” Christen spoke quietly and Tobin could sense the nerves radiating off the other girl. 

“What’s going on Chris?” 

“Tobin I love you… I’m in love with you.”

It was those two extra words they had never said. She had told Tobin she loved her a million times, but now she had admitted she was in love with her. And the five seconds between her saying those two extra words and Tobin responding was he longest five seconds of her life.

Except Tobin didn’t respond with words. She guided Christen’s hope until she was facing her, straddling her legs. She looked into Christen’s eyes in a way she had never allowed herself to.

She kissed her.

She kissed her hard and fast and in a way that showed how long she had been waiting for this moment. 

But while it was hard, it was also soft, and while it was fast it felt like time had stopped. 

Nothing mattered in that moment because Tobin’s lips were on Christen’s and Christen’s hands were in Tobin’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer. 

Tobin eventually pulled away after far longer than either girl realized. But she didn’t go far, she pulled back just enough so that her lips were no longer connected to Christen’s and her eyes opened and Christen felt like she was seeing them for the first time. 

“Christen Annemarie Press I am so fucking in love with you. I love you, god do I ever love you.” And her lips were back on Christen’s, it was slower this time, but just as passionate, and it built quickly and soon Tobin was standing with Christen in her arms and she was walking them inside.

It wasn’t too fast, it wasn’t because they both knew how long they had been waiting for this moment. For the ceiling to finally break and allow them to be with each other in the way they had wanted for years.

They took their time, learning each other in a way neither ever thought they would get to. 

And then they didn’t take their time anymore, it was fast and filled with lust and every single touch out a fire in both women. 

They took turns taking control and they didn’t stop until both of their bodies were at the point of exhaustion. 

It was the early hours of the morning and Tobin pulled Christen onto her chest, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman tightly, afraid that if she let go Christen would be gone.

“Chris…” she whispered. “I’m so happy you were brave enough to tell me… I’ve wanted to for so long you have no idea.”

“I was so fucking scared.” Christen almost laughed because now the fear she felt was disappearing and all of a sudden things were different. 

They weren’t just best friends anymore.

“Christen- I know it’s cheesy to ask someone this right after sex but will you please be my girlfriend, I don’t want to let another second pass without you being mine.”

“Tobin Heath I have been yours since the day we met. But yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend.”

Suddenly they weren’t so tired anymore, and suddenly, they were finally what they were always meant to be.


End file.
